The lover's tale: the forbiden
by Ava Yume the yoai freak
Summary: gaara and sakura are two souls not looking for love. what happens when fate brings them together at a party and have both their county's are at war. how will these souls find love and find what they have with in each other...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Halloween sweets

"I wonder what I should wear to the dance." I asked the blonde who was flying clothes out of her closet faster than light. "Hmm. Here, this will work." She said bluntly. She held a black dress that was torn where the fish netting was visible. Fake blood was stained into the black silk. My impression of the dress was breath taking. "Thanks, Ino." I ran to the bathroom and slipped on the dress. My short pink hair hung there, just lifeless. I smirk as I saw the bottle of hair gel sitting on the long white counter.

"Sakura!" yelled Ino as I set up the last spike in place. "Here" She handed me some torn fish netted panty hose. She had everything planned out. "Thanks. So what are you wearing Ino?" I asked as I noticed she wasn't wearing anything that resembled a costume. "I'm not going. I love what you did with your hair. You look like a part of the living dead." Shock took over my face as I heard those three little word, "I'm not going" replay in my head. "What do you mean, you're not going?" Ino shrugged as hot fledged angry spread through me like poison. "I can't find anything. Plus, I have a date with Sasuke to the movies." She smirked to herself. She hated Sasuke for when he called a fat bitch, so I knew she had a nasty plan cooked up. She looked up at the clock and started to push me out the door. "He'll be here any minute, so go have fun. Meet a guy." She said like my mother would. I waved as I disappeared down the road.

My feet stared to hurt when I realized that I was running in 5in heels. I took a deep breath and started to walk to the academy. The Halloween party/dance was always there. Every year I went there alone and always drove every guy away because I was afraid that I was going to be hurt the same way Sasuke hurt me.

When the academy was in sight, you could hear loud music and flashing lights. A sudden rush of excitement made butterflies flutter all around my stomach. I walked through the doors to see all of my friends there except for two. A girl with short brown hair and white lilac eyes appeared in front of me. "Hey Sakura." She said in a soft and gentle voice. "Oh. Hi Hinata." I said in the same tone. The song changed to the upbeat song Fences. "Come on Sakura. You're all tense. You need to relax and have fun." Said a familiar voice. I turned around and saw a smiling blonde. I smiled a small smile back. "Naruto."

"Why don't you go get some punch?" asked Naruto as he got closer to Hinata. I could tell he wanted to talk to her in private. I nodded and headed straight to the punch bowl. I noticed that someone was up there just waiting. He had red hair and was wearing what looked like a living dead costume with little needles in the arms. Fake blood stained his cotton fabric. I walked up and poured some punch into a cup. He was whispering into a phone. "What do you mean you're not coming? You said you would. I can't believe this. We're done, Ruse." He sighed heavily and turned. His eyes met mine in an instant. The gaze only lasted for a few seconds when I looked away.

"Are you waiting for someone?" he asked a little uninterested. "Nope." I said quickly. I could feel his eyes on me and my face felt hot. I felt as though Sasuke was right in front of me. He shrugged and walked over to me. The song then changed to another upbeat love song, Every time we touch. He extended his hand and I lifted my head. "Do you want to dance?" he asked me. I was a little hesitant. I knew he could feel the way I felt. He placed his hand at his side. "Sorry. I didn't introduce myself. My name is Gaara of the Desert." His turquoise eyes looked directly into mine and I felt completely safe and I felt as though I could trust him. "My name is Sakura Haruno." I smiled a bit. "So do you want to dance?" he asked again a little more casual. I looked down at my feet and saw the dreadful shoes. The only thing I want to do is get these things the hell off my feet. "Yes." I answered quietly as he took my hand. We were on the dance floor before I knew it. The next song came on. It was Crushcrushcrush.

Why are they only playing love songs I thought to myself as we continued to dance? I looked into his eyes and realized that he had black eyeliner all around his eyes. It brought out his pale skin tone. He smiled a small smile when he caught my gaze. I looked down as I once again felt my face getting hot. I swear blushing in public is a curse. He placed his hand under my chin. His hand felt so cold to my hot face that it cooled me down just enough that the curse went away. "Why do you keep looking down?" he asked me so causal it was like he'd known me for a month or so. I was speechless. I had no clue of what to say. I began to feel my face get hot once again. It was worse this time because he caught sight of it. He chuckled softly as he brushed his hand against my cheek. He was like my own little cooling unit. My antidote to my poison.

"I think it's cute when you blush, Sakura." He said with a smile. I took a deep breath and looked up into his eyes once again. "Do you want to go for a walk, Gaara?" I asked quickly that I thought that he didn't even hear what I had said. "Sure. I could use some fresh air." We both walked off the dance floor and out the academy doors.

The cool night breeze flew by us and blew my hair. I looked at him and he was a god in the darkness of night. My cheeks turned pink and I heard a chuckle as he started to walk ahead to the river next to the school. I looked up at the moon and smiled as a star came flying through the sky. I wished on it with all my might. I looked back at Gaara and ran to catch up with him. A few more feet, and we came up to the beach that had formed over the years. He sat down and placed his hand down on the soft sand. I sat next to him and placed mine on top of his.

He looked off into the water where the moon was reflected. I shifted my fingers, weaving them into his so that they were together. He looked at our hands and smiled his lovely smile. I felt complete when I looked at him. He caressed my cheek as we both gazed at each other for a while. He cleared his throat as if to say something but never did. He turned a little pink and I giggled at the sight. He smiled at the sound of my girlish giggle. "Um… Sakura. I know we've only known each other for a few hours but I…" he stopped suddenly. I looked down and said quietly, "Gaara, I wanted to let you know that I like you." I blushed a bit as he lifted my chin. He whispered softly, "I like you too." Then he pressed his soft lips against mine. It felt so right but I felt as though I betrayed someone. I realized that within that kiss, I had lost the love for Sasuke and gained love for Gaara. The guilt over took me for only a second, but Gaara could feel it and pulled back. "What's wrong?" he asked as though he'd hurt a child.

"Nothing is wrong. It's just that this is the best Halloween night of my life." I said happily as I remembered the blunders of years past. He smiled, "Well it looks like I don't have to trick or treat to get my Halloween sweets." He said casually. I looked at him and said, "That was so corny." He smiled, "I know, but it's true. You're my sweet this time around." I frowned and he knew I didn't like the way it sounded. "I'm not using you or anything like that. Every year my sister sets me up with a blind date. This is the first time I have actually fallen for a girl." He turned bright red as he said all of this. I looked at him and then pressed my lips against his hard. He wrapped his arms around me and held me in his arms. He pulled away and laid his head on top of my head.

"I hope you know what this means." He said seriously. "What do you mean by that?" I asked confused by the sudden change of tone. "It means that you're mine." He said playfully. I frowned a bit. I do that when people do that to me, no matter what it is. I hate it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Love and War

I awoke a little stiff and confused. It was nearly dawn with the sun just breaking the horizon. Bright oranges and pink mix with dark blues and purples. The clouds of darkness were retreating as the light pushed on. It was the perfect setting to the perfect morning. I look down beside me and realize where I am. "Well Ino must be wondering where I am." I mumbled as I tried to stand up. Next to me was my sleeping dark god.

He looked like my own guardian angel, a fallen one. A peaceful saint. I didn't want to wake him but I knew it was impolite to just walk away. I felt like I was in a rock and a hard place, when suddenly he awoke. His hair was in a mess, but it looked hot. He groaned as he stretched every joint popping from his stiffness. He turned towards me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Looks like you're up." He said in a husky voice, quite similar to Naruto's. I frowned as he got up. I remembered when Naruto pretended to be Sasuke. I never wanted the incident to repeat itself again. He noticed my frown and quickly became confused. "What?" he said in his voice from last night. He seemed alarm as if he had upset me. "Oh, nothing. I'm just stiff from sleeping on the cold ground." I said sheepishly. He nodded and got up. "Well I better get home. Temari and Kankuro are going to wonder where I am." He said a little disappointed. I yawned as I stood up. "Yeah I better get back home too. Ino is going to kill me." I said a little annoyed but sort of relieved. Gaara smiled his smile that made me want to melt. "Well, when do I get to see you?" Gaara asked casually. I looked down. "Um… what about Saturday?" I said a little uncertain. He nodded. "Ok, um at eight." He said in a low voice. I nodded and he smiled one last time, before he dashed away into the tree line.

I better start running back to Ino's. I looked down and saw the heels of hell that were killing me as I just stood there. I smirked and unlaced them with careful grace. I carried them in my hands, back to Ino's house. My hair drooped down to my side as I stopped in front of the blonde's house. I took a deep breath and entered the unlocked doors. I noticed the sweet humming and the low voice of some one familiar.

I ran around the corner to see who was here. I stopped dead in my tracks. My heart skipped a beat when I saw the unimaginable image that was going on in the kitchen. I saw a raven haired boy with his face buried into the blonde's. I gulped as he pulled away and I caught his gaze. "Oh. Hey Sakura. I didn't hear you come in." said a blushing Ino. Hot furry was building at an alarming rate within me. I felt as though I was going to explode with all the light headedness. This didn't make sense. Ino hated Sasuke. Sasuke hated Ino. Why are they kissing in the kitchen? It was too early in the morning to figure it out.

Ino looked at the clock and frowned. "You were out past normal time. Why?" I looked at her, dead in the eyes. "I met someone." I said in a mocking voice of Gaara's. Ino's frowned turned into an intriguing smile. I knew what was coming so I opened my mouth. "Nothing happened. We just talked at the little pond by the academy. It was late so I fell asleep." I said in a yawn. She looked as though that answer didn't satisfy her. She looked at Sasuke and said, "I'll see you later ok?" Sasuke nodded and gave her a small peck on the lips. It was unbearable to watch. When it was done, he was out the door in a matter of seconds.

Ino sat down and beckoned me to sit next to her. "So what really happened?" she asked as I sat down. "Nothing happened." I said looking down. "You're lying. Did you kiss him? Who is he?" She shot out the questions. Each one was like a bullet from a gun that penetrated my protective little shell labeled privacy. "Well, we did kiss. His name is Gaara. Um… I met him at the punch bowl." She smiled. "Is he from the sand village? Was the kiss a peck, French, or just a kiss that you see in movies? No tongue." She said as she inched closer to me. "It was a no tongue kiss, almost like the ones in movies. Um… why does it matter what village he's from?" I asked confused by the question.

She recoiled, like I had stricken her. "Didn't you hear?" "Hear what?" she looked around as if someone might hear us. "The sand announced this morning a message of war by killing one of our Anbu last night. We have been ordered to attack any one from the sand without hesitation by lady Hokage herself." Ino said the information quickly and my reaction was of pure horror. Why would they want to have a war with us now? It doesn't make sense. We haven't done anything to them. We haven't attacked them, but forgiven them. I remembered the chunin exams from last year. The sand had attacked us but had they been deceived. I remembered the red head attacking Sasuke. Sasuke had said his name. This was beginning to become a burden to me until Ino shifted her weight.

I looked up to see Ino a little worried. "What's wrong?" I asked a little bit of her emotion was rubbing off and onto to me. She looked up at me; tears were forming in her eyes. "Sasuke might go out to the front lines. I don't want him to be in that much danger." A couple of tears slipped down her cheek. I thought back to Gaara and how much it would hurt to see him in danger. It seemed like nothing could touch him, but I knew all men had an Achilles heel. A could feel a couple of tears clouding my vision.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of Ino weeping. I scooped her up and tried to comfort her as well as myself. The thought of Gaara dying was killing me on the inside. I wished Ino had never brought up the thoughts of Sasuke getting hurt. It was killing me to feel this way and to see her break down into tears. All of this emotional crap continued for a few hours. I had about enough of this when Sasuke came back as saw the weeping mess of Ino in my arms. He ran over and took my place. She started to blubber out words that sounded like a strange tongue I had never heard of before.

I ran up stairs and changed into my black Thirty Seconds from Mars t-shirt and some old torn jeans. I slipped on my sandals and leaped out of window in less than a second. I knew that I had to get away from that. From the hurt that had become enveloping my heart every second I stayed inside that house. I just ran until I couldn't run anymore. I ran past the academy and went down to the little pond that I claimed would be our pond. The sand still held onto our imprint. I sat down on a rock that stuck out of the sand and just let loose my tears. I was so into my emotional moment that I didn't notice the presence in the bushes until I was scooped up and was flying through the trees.

I looked at my kidnaper's face to only see an Anbu mask instead. I was a little confused but our village's sign on the mask. I tried to wipe my eyes of the tears but more came. I was an emotional mess with in a stranger's arms. I felt so weak. I felt so worthless at that moment than any other point. I wished that I wasn't as weak as I was known to be. I motioned for the Anbu to put me down, but he didn't. "Put me down, now." I ordered them, but they didn't even acknowledge me. I frowned and said in a louder voice. "Put me down. I mean it. Now." I stated. The frustration was rolling thickly off of my voice. The Anbu just looked at me and chuckled. I stiffened as I knew that chuckle. It was his chuckle. My god. My love. My life. A single tear fell down my cheek.

"Gaara?" I asked. Confusion was replacing my frustration. We stopped about a few minutes after I said the name. In front of us was a little shack that looked like it had been abandoned for many years. The masked person was right in front of me. "Gaara?" I repeated. I needed to know if it was him. I didn't want it to be him.

A creek came from the shack and two people came out. "How could you do this? You have blown our cover. I'm so disappointed." Said the woman. She had blonde hair into four distinct pony tails. She wore only purple and fish netting. The man next to her looked like a cat with his hood. The paint on his face didn't look too good. He didn't say anything, but just nodded. The mask stranger just shrugged. He reached up to the mask and revealed his face. My face was showing total shock and my eyes showed terror. My body locked up. I felt like a dead weight. I couldn't move. I didn't believe it. Why? Why are you doing this? Did you kill our Anbu? All of these questions raced through my mind. "Gaara, why?" he looked a little taken aback by my reaction. It looked like it hurt him.

His turquoise eyes sparkled in the light. He was still my god, but not the one I had known. He was my killing demon. He looked down and said softly, "You must hate me. Think of me as a monster." I was shocked that he had said that. "No. no. Never. I would never think of you that way." I shouted at him. He looked up at me. "Then why are you looking at me that way? Why are you looking as though I might kill you? That you're on the defensive. You know that I care about. I would never hurt you." he said pleading and broken at the same time. All I wanted to do was scoop him up into my arms and comfort him, but in this situation, he was the enemy.

"I just need to know two things. Did you come to the village to destroy the leaf village and did you really mean it last night?" I asked when such uncertainty that it shocked me that I had even said those things. He looked up at me. "I did come here to destroy the leaf village, but only ordered to until I met you and everyone that was nice to me there. Last night was real. Everything was true. I can't believe you would think that." he said as he closed the gap between us. I looked up at him and kissed him. "I'm sorry I doubted you." I said as he pulled away. "You know that I will always love you."

A low hiss came from the air. A kunai landed on a tree. There was a string attached to it. Just then, Sasuke was walking out from the tree line. A smirk spread a crossed his face. "Sasuke Uchiha." Gaara spat out. "Gaara of the sand." Sasuke spat back. Both were in ready positions. "Sasuke looked up at me. "Sakura! You bastard. You didn't harm her did you? Looks like you couldn't wait for another's blood upon your hands, you monster." Sasuke spat angrily. "I wish not to harm her." Gaara said calmly. Sasuke looked at Gaara and then at me. "Sakura. Go home. I'll take care of him." Sasuke said as he lunged forward. "NO!" I shouted at Sasuke as he took a kunai and tried to stab Gaara from behind. A sudden wall of sand protected him from sudden death.

"Sasuke. Please don't kill him." I shouted. Sasuke looked at me with disbelief. "Why are you trying to protect him? He's a monster. He's a murder." Sasuke spat in disgust. I looked down. "Because. I love him, even if he is a monster or a murder. He makes me feel like I'm enough for him. Like I'm not some trash that you can kick to the curb at anytime you want." I said with clenched fists. I looked up at the raven-haired boy. He pulled out a kunai. "Well, then Sakura. Prepare to die."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Torn between two hearts

Sasuke clenched his fists as he came at me. Betrayal, Anger and hatred were rolling off of him. I stood ready, braced, for the impact that was sure to come. Nothing came. I looked up and saw the sand wall protecting me. Gaara crossed his arms and had a small smirk spread over his face back at Sasuke. "Do not pull her into this. This is between you and me." Gaara said in a stern voice, it was as if he was scolding a young child. Sasuke shifted his weight onto his left foot. His expression showed the rage he had built up and Gaara's latest comment let the beast out.

The look on his face brought back old memories of the chunin exams. The boy that went up against me and Sasuke, which had ended up hurting my Sasuke, something was missing. His face. His name. They both escape me once again.

"Ok. Let's finish this." Sasuke hissed lowly. He crouched down as if he were a cat ready for the moment to kill. Gaara chuckled a little at the way Sasuke was. "Back then, you had re-enforcements. This time you won't be so lucky." He seemed to look a little hesitant as he said those words. What did he mean by this time? I don't remember being told about this fight. I only barely remember Sasuke fighting that psycho boy.

*FLASH BACK*

"_**Sasuke Uchiha**_." Hissed a demonic voice. A red-head stood in front of me. I held my kunai close to my chest. I had a duty to protect Sasuke. "_**Give me Uchiha.**_" It roared at me. The boy had been half human, half sand monster. Cracks were in his sand claws. His right eye had changed from turquoise to black with a golden diamond as a pupil. His gourd that he had worn earlier had disappeared to form his tail. He had a pointed ear. He glared at me, the bloodlust clearly visible in his eyes. I knew I couldn't win, but I could try. He seemed confused, irritated, and in pain when I didn't. "_Then die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _the real boy's voice came into focus.

*FLASH BACK OVER*

I came back to my senses. The feeling of wetness was all over my face. I placed a finger onto my face. Blood came up with it. The smell of it was unbearable. I started to panic on the inside while I acted cool on the outside. I wondered who had been injured. I looked over to se Sasuke on the ground and splatters of blood around him. A kunai was in the middle of his back. I heard a thud and saw something in the corner of my eye.

Gaara had slumped to the ground. My god was hurt. I rushed over to him to see the cause of this reaction. A kunai was in his back of his black shirt was becoming soaked with blood. He looked up at me with weak eyes. Tears were forming into my eyes as I saw him starting to die in my arms. *Author note – ok I know it's a bit of a drama queen material here, but o well. ** He lifted his hand with grace to my face. "Shh. It's ok. I didn't kill him. I knew it would make you upset." He said this in his normal tone. He sounded a lot like the boy in my memories. I looked over at Sasuke, then back at my fallen angel. My good nature told me to go help Sasuke, but my heart told me to let him die and save my Gaara.

I couldn't let them both die. I was torn between two people that I held dearly in my heart. I knew that one would die if I decided to help the other. "Go help him. I've got people here. I'll be ok." Gaara said faintly. I knew he was in pain, but he didn't want to let me know. Suddenly the woman and man from before come back out. "What have you done now?" asked the woman a little mad. The man just chuckled. I now saw where he gets the chuckle from. "Well, I'm dying for starters." Gaara whispered. The man grabbed him in his arms and carried him into the cottage/shack. The woman folded her arms and glared at me. "What are you still doing here? Gaara said to save him. We don't want another killing on our hands." I nodded and lifted Sasuke into my arms.

He moved a little as I shifted his weight between my arms. No. Sasuke. Not you. Ino's going to kill me if you die. I thought to myself as I jumped from tree to tree. I learned three things; Gods can be murderous demons, death is always behind people it just comes down to how far behind he is, and anyone can be taken away from you in a matter of seconds.


End file.
